Skype-Ing Sex
by mingpouty
Summary: Kyuhyun sedang membayangkan kala pisang besar yang di masukan, di jilat, dan di kulum oleh mulut Sungmin adalah Junior besar miliknya. Libido Kyuhyun tiba-tiba naik seketika dan tubuhnya mendadak panas."Apa maksud mu, Hyung?" / KYUMIN FANFICTION! ONESHOOT! WARNING: NC-21! Naughty!Ming / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYER, MIND TO RnR?


**Skype-Ing Sex**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor -maybe-**

**.**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC-21! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi telah menampakan sinar emasnya di kota _Seoul_, menggoda setiap mata yang kini sedang terlelap untuk bangun dari mimpi panjangnya dan memulai aktivitas pagi. Dan itu yang tengah dialami sesosok _namja_ berperawakan manis yang raut wajahnya jelas menggambarkna sisa-sisa pertarungan dalam alam mimpi. _Namja_ itu mengusap matanya kasar dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika sinar keemasan itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.

.

_Namja_ berperawakan manis itu adalah orang yang baru saja author omongi. Lelaki yang mendapatkan julukan "_King Of Aegyo"_ di Super Junior itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin melirik ke arah jam weker berbentuk kelinci di atas meja nakasnya.

"08.23" itulah angka yang tertera pada jam waker berbentuk kelinci.

.

.

Drrt…Drrt…Drrt…

Getar ponsel Sungmin membuat sang empu terpaksa menduduki dirinya di tepi kasur dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas sebelah kanan nya.

Sungmin tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan padanya pagi ini. Langsung saja Sungmin menyentuh _'open'_ pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_nya.

.

.

_From: Mine_

_Selamat pagi Minnie hyung. Kau sudah bangun? Bogosshipo Chagii.. Saranghae Lee Sungmin ^^_

Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh karena tingkah kekanakan _Namjachingu_nya tersebut. Tapi harus Sungmin akui, Sungmin suka tingkah kekanakan _Namja _pembenci sayuran itu.

.

Ada yang bertanya siapa orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hati namja manis tersebut? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. _Lead vocal_ dan _Magnae_ Super Junior. _Magnae_ ter-sopan sepanjang masa yang suka sekali menjahili _hyungdeul_nya tersebut sampai-sampai membuat daftar siapa saja yang setiap harinya akan ia jahili. Benar-benar _magnae_ idaman semua group. Ya betul sekali, Cho Kyuhyun kekasih Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. #plak

.

Lalu Sungmin membalas pesan kekasihnya.

.

_To: Mine_

_Selamat pagi juga kyunnie. Aku sudah bangun kok. Nado bogosshipo chagi.. Cepatlah pulang, aku sangat kesepian _

Setelah membalas pesan dari kekasihnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyalahkan laptop sang kekasih untuk mengurangi rasa bosan karena tidak ada jadwal untuknya seharian ini.. Kemudian dia memulai _browshing_ di _google_ dan mengetik di kolom _Search_ _"Kyumin FanFiction"_

_._

Ya,inilah hobi _namja_ penggila labu tersebut. Membaca cerita-cerita tentang dia dan kekasih _evil_nya yang dibuat oleh fans mereka yang sering disebut _"KyuMin Shipper"_

_._

Drrt..

Ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar. Dan ID "_Mine_" kembali tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

.

_From: Mine_

_Hahaha iya Minnie chagi, 2 hari lagi aku pulang dari jepang. Eodiga? Kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana kalo kau aktifkan skype mu? Aku merindukan wajah mu chagi. Aku ingin mendengar suara mu, Ne?_

_._

_Namja_ manis itu langsung melotot melihat pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Apa kata Kyuhyun? Dia ingin melihat wajah ku yang masih berantakan ini? tidak akan ku biarkan" begitulah kira-kira batin _namja_ yg punya julukan _King Of Aegyo_ di Super Junior. Segera saja Sungmin melesat kedalam kamar mandi, setelah membalas pesan _namjachingu_nya.

.

_To: Mine_

_Aku sedang dikamar, Kyunnie. Aku belum sarapan. Baiklah, 15 menit lagi aku akan menyalahkan skype ku._

.

.

10 menit berlalu dan Sungmin sudah kembali dari pemandian nya (?) dan sekarang sedang bersiap memakai kaos pink V-Neck nya dan boxer. Benar-benar santai sekali. Setelah selesai memakai pakaian nya, Sungmin kembali duduk di depan laptop sang kekasih dan mulai melihat _skype_nya. Dan _Namjachingu_ dari lelaki manis itu sudah mengirim permintaan untuk _video call_. Sungmin langsung men_'accept'_ dan muncul lah wajah kekasihnya yang sudah 3 hari tak ia lihat.

.

"Minnie _hyung_,_Bogosshipo. Jinja Bogosshipoyooo~"_ pekik manja laki-laki yang wajahnya ada di dalam layar laptopnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya.

"_Nado_ _Bogosshipo_ Kyunnie. _Neomu neomu_ _Bogosshipoyoo_" ucap Sungmin yang tak kalah manja dari suara sang kekasih.

"Aish kau manis sekali _hyung_. Kalau aku ada disana,aku pasti akan langsung 'menyerang' mu" Goda kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya yang dibuat se-seksi mungkin.

"YA! Dasar pervert! kau sedang apa?sudah makan?"

"aku sedang dikamar juga _hyung_, aku belum makan. Aku baru saja bangun tidur hehe kebetulan hari ini jadwal Super Junior K.R.Y sedang kosong. huaaah aku lelah sekali _hyung_"

"Kau cepat makan Kyunnie, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Dan kau lelah?tutup saja _skype_ nya. Lalu kau makan, Sehabis makan kau teruskan saja tidurmu"

"_Ani_, aku merindukan mu _chagi_. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh ku menutup telpon nya? Yaaa _chagiyaa_,aku ingin sekali mendengar suara mu. Kemarin aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara indahmu, karena itu aku merasa sangat lelah sekali. Tapi setelah mendengar suaramu hari ini,aku kembali segar _chagiyaaaaa_"

"Hihihi dasar Kyunnie manja. Iya aku juga merindukan mu _chagiyaaa_,cepatlah pulang. Kenapa kau senang sekali meninggalkan ku jauh-jauh sih Kyunnie? Huh" ucap Sungmin dengan nada merajuknya.

"_Chagii_,kau tahu kan? Aku melakukan semua ini demi kau dan anak-anak kita nanti, eoh? Jadi mengertilah aku, Minnie _Hyung_~ kau sedang apa _hyung_? "

"Gombal! Aku sedang membaca _FanFiction_ tentang KyuMin di laptopmu"

"Aku tidak gombal, sayang~ Kau membaca _FanFiction_ lg _chagi_? Aku sudah pernah mengatakan, jangan pernah membaca FF lagi. Terakhir kali kau membaca FF, kau malah menangis dan memukul ku karena di FF itu aku menjadi orang yang sangat jahat dan berselingkuh dengan Victoria"

"Sssttt, kau berisik Kyunnie. Aku hanya bosan saja karena hari ini aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. karena itu aku membaca _FanFiction_. Tenang saja, aku tidak membaca yang kau menjadi orang jahat kok"

"ck.. Terserah kau saja lah _hyung_"

.

.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Sungmin yang sibuk membaca FF Kyumin, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di layar laptopnya. sang kekasih dengan wajah yg serius dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat kyuhyun berfikiran yang 'iya-iya' tentang kekasih imutnya tersebut dan Entah mengapa membuat libido kyuhyun tiba-tiba naik.

.

"OMO!" pekik sungmin –kaget dan membuat lamunan sang kekasih buyar seketika.

"_chagiya, waegeure_?" Tanya kyuhyun panik. Ya jelas saja namja pencinta _game_ itu panik, pasalnya ia yang sedang asik memikirkan yang 'iya-iya' malah dikagetkan karena teriakan sang kekasih. Dan membuat libido Cho Kyuhyun turun seketika (?)

"eh? _Aniyo_ kyu. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Wookie dan Yesung _hyung?_" ucap Sungmin yang sepertinya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sungmin? Ayo coba kita lihat.

.

_Apa-apaan ini Kyumin shipper? Bisa-bisanya mereka menulis tulisan senista ini. apa katanya tadi?"Ooouhh..aahhhh..Jebal Kyuh.. sentuh aku sekarang. Aku bisa benar-benar gila kalau kau terus menggodaku seperti ini." Sungmin berkata di tengah gejolak yang sedang diterima tubuhnya.-Kenapa aku sangat liar sekali? Batin Sungmin di dalam hatinya._

_._

Oh ternyata Sungmin tidak sengaja membaca _FF yaoi kyumin HardNC_.

.

"_Aha! Aku punya ide! Aku mau menggoda kyunnie ah. Sudah lama tidak menggodanya. Karena jadwal Super Junior yang begitu padat, aku juga merindukan moment-moment romatis bersamanya. Ah mana ya pisang yang Eunhyuk kasih kemarin? Aku menggodanya menggunakan pisang saja."_begitulah kira-kira yang sedang dipikirkan namja penyuka _danhobak_. Sampai-sampai ia menunjukan seringaian –yang mungkin ia pinjam dari kekasih _evil_nya- yang tentu saja seringaian nya tidak di ketahui sang kekasih

.

"Oh. Mereka mungkin belum bangun _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Oh sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkan _hyung_ tercintanya tersebut.

.

"Kyunnie, _chankkamanyo_…" ucap Sungmin yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menampakan wajah cengonya.

"Sungmin _hyung_! YA Lee Sungmin! mau kemana kau?" Kyuhyun berteriak setelah kekasihnya meninggalkan nya menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamar mereka. "apa-apaan dia? Aku sedang merindukannya malah aku ditinggal begini."begitulah kira-kira batin Kyuhyun dengan nasib nya yang nelangsa.

Setelah Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa menit, muncul lah sang kekasih yang membawa keranjang buah yang isinya pisang –yang Kyuhyun ketahui itu adalah milik _hyung_nya yang agak mirip monyet –Eunhyuk.

.

"_Hyung_, untuk apa kau membawa keranjang buah milik Eunhyuk hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada penasaran –pasalnya sang kekasihnya itu memang tidak terlalu menyukai buah berkulit kuning tersebut.

"Ah, _igo_?" Sungmin menunjukannya Pisang nya "Aku hanya lapar karena aku belum sarapan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil 'pisang' punya Eunhyuk. Kenapa Kyu?"

"_Ani_! hanya saja yang ku tahu, kau tidak begitu menyukai pisang"

"Aku hanya lapar Kyuhyun-ah. Karena aku sedang malas memasak dan juga Wookie tidak ada disini. Lalu yang lain sudah ada jadwal pagi-pagi sekali, jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku mintai tolong" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah sang kekasih sedang melakukan _Aegyo_ –yang tidak disengaja- hanya bisa tertawa "hahaha _arasso_! Hentikan memasang wajah seperti itu _chagi._ Kau membuatku ingin terbang ke Korea sekarang juga dan langsung 'menerjangmu'….. wajah mu lucu sekali _chagiyaa_~"

Sungmin yang mendengar kalimat sang kekasih semakin memasang wajah bete kuadratnya. Dengan kesal buru2 Sungmin membuka pisang yang ada digenggamannya dan mulai memakannya secara bringas dan tidak berperi ke-uke-an.

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan tertawanya setelah melihat cara makan sang kekasih yang bisa dikatakan tidak biasa.

.

"_Hyung_, pelan-pelan makan nya. Nanti bisa tersedak" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada perhatian nya.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, kau marah padaku?"

"…"Masih tidak ada kata yang keluar dari sang kekasih.

"MINNNNIIIIEEEEE HYYYUUUUNNNGGGG!" Kyuhyun berteriak karena merasa telah di acuhkan oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya.

.

Sungmin hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang setelah mendengar teriakan setan yang ada di layar laptopnya.

.

"Apa sih, Kyunnie? Aku sedang serius membaca FF ini. ceritanya seru sekali!kau diam lah dulu! issssh"Sungmin berdecak kesal sambil kembali menggambil pisang di keranjang buah Eunhyuk.

Coba saja reader lihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya melotot tak percaya mendengar sang kekasih menyuruhnya diam dan lebih mementingkan membaca Fanfiction yang dibuat oleh fans mereka.

"Aisssh!" Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengumpat. Mana bisa dia marah-marah dengan sang bunny? Bisa tidak dikasih jatah selama sebulan penuh dan itu akan membuat _'little Cho'_ berlumut! Ohh, Kyuhyun saja tidak berani membayangkan.

_"akuuuhh.. haahh….Hampir sampai Kyuhhh ahhh lebih cepat dan ahhh... lebih dalam..."Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin ke bahunya dan kembali menggenjot kuat hole Sungmin. Menusuk berulang kali sweet spot Sungmin._

_._

Sungmin menelan salivanya banyak-banyak melihat tulisan yang berada di layar laptopnya. Lalu Sungmin sedikit melirik matanya ke layar sebelah kanan –dimana wajah kyuhyun tertera yang sedang memainkan handphone nya dengan kepala mendongkak ke atas, dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

_"Bibir tebal itu, leher jenjang itu." Batin sungmin._ Sungmin kembali melirik ke bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai kaus V-Neck berwarna putih, berdada rendah dan sangat tipis tersebut. dan Sungmin kembali menelan saliva nya susah._"dan nipple itu adalah nipple yang ku rindukan."_ Sungmin kembali menyusun rencana yadongnya dan Sungmin berusaha merubah wajah nya yang tadinya 'mupeng' menjadi rileks kembali. Sedikit ber'dehem ria untuk membuat kekasih _evil_nya memperhatikan dia lagi.

.

Kyuhyun yang merasa mendengar suara _Hyung_ kesayangan nya tersebut sedikit melirik ke arah layar laptop dan mata Kyuhyun melotot seketika yang mendapati pemandangan yang sangat langka -Sungmin sedang menjilat-jilat ujung pisang yang sedang ia makan, mengulumnya dengan gerakan perlahan dan menggigit ujung pisang tersebut dan kembali jilati dan di kulum lagi oleh bibir semerah cherry milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun meletakan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja nakas dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya –Lee Sungmin sangat terlihat menggairahkan.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membayangkan kala pisang besar yang di masukan, di jilat, dan di kulum oleh mulut Sungmin adalah Junior besar miliknya. _Libido _Kyuhyun tiba-tiba naik seketika dan tubuhnya mendadak panas."Apa maksud mu, _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin dengan suara beratnya.

.

Sungmin mengerjap mata nya lucu berkali-kali. Dengan polosnya berkata"eh? Apa maksud ku? Apanya Kyunnie?" Oh sungguh bagus sekali _acting_ mu Lee Sungmin. Tidak heran kau bisa masuk nominasi _"Favorite Actor_" tahun 2011 lalu.

"Kau menggodaku, eoh?"

"Menggoda apanya sih Kyunnie?" Sungmin berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat wajah _horny_ sang kekasih. _"tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona ku" _batin sungmin. Lalu sungmin membaca kalimat selanjutnya dari _Fanfiction_ yang sedari tadi ia baca.

_"Ssshhh… Oouh… Innih… saaanggat nikmat Kyuuuh…." Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalnya. Sensasi nikmat itu memang sangat dahsyat._

_"Ssssemmpiiit sekaliih hole mu hyungh…." Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Bibirnya mulai bekerja menyerang leher Sungmin yang terekpose bebas._

_._

Sungmin kembali memulai actingnya."Kyunnie, kau tahu tidak? AC dikamar kita sedang rusak. Entah kenapa udara hari ini sangat panas sekali. Haaah" Sungmin mulai bertingkah manja dan mendesah pelan. Dengan gerakan seduktif, Sungmin mulai mengangkat kaos V-neck pink nya, membukanya dan melempar ke sembarang arah.

Kyuhyun kembali menelan saliva nya banyak-banyak melihat tubuh _topless_ sang kekasih yang sudah 3hari tidak ia sentuh itu. Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan hasratnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya karena merasa ada _'something' _yang sesak dari dalam celana nya.

/

"_OH.. Shit! Lee Sungmin! you make me horny, Just because I see ur topless body!" _Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena sungmin berhasil menggodanya hanya karena memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Oohh.. Kyuh.. kenapa badan ku tiba-tiba gatal begini ya? Padahal tadi aku sudah mandi!" Ucap Sungmin sambil meraba-raba daerah dada nya."Aaahh.. Coba saja kau ada disini Kyu! Mungkin kau bisa membantuku menggaruk bagian tubuh ku yang gatal, di sebelah sini." Sungmin menekan _nipple_ nya, sesekali memelintirnya.

"SShhh..Aaahh…" desah Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.

.

Sungmin kembali melancarkan aksi mesum yang sedari tadi ia jalankan. Ujung jari telunjuknya yang kanan di masukkan ke mulutnya dimainkan ujung jari telunjuknya itu dengan cara di putar-putar ujung jari telunjuknya setelah itu di gigit ujung jari telunjuknya itu dan sekarang jari telunjuknya dikulum dan digerakkan keluar masuk mulutnya.

.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan _saliva_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyuhyun membayangkan (lagi)bahwa jari telunjuk yang sedang Sungmin mainkan itu adalah _junior_nya _–Little Cho_ . Celana yang Kyuhyun gunakan semakin terasa sempit dan _junior_nya telah mengacung (?) di balik kain sana.

.

"_Hyung_! Kau tahu? Kau membuat ku sangat _horny_! Teruskan aksi mu itu!"

"_Jinjja? _Huuhh Baiklah.." Sungmin menjawab dan dengan gerakan seduktif, dia bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit menjauh dari layar laptop dan membuka boxer berserta celana dalam miliknya. Sehingga _'Little Ming'_ yang sedikit 'tegang' keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kyuhyun hampir mimisan setelah melihat tubuh _naked_ kekasihnya.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah kasur dan mendudukan dirinya disana, tentunya Kyuhyun masih leluasa melihat tubuh sang kekasih.

.

"BabyKyuuhh, apa kau tidak merindukan inihh?" sungmin mengucapkan dengan nada yang dibuat se-_sexy_ mungkin sambil menggenggam _Junior_nya yang setengah tegang tadi."Akuhh..hahh….saja merindukan _Junior_ besar mu itu." Sungmin mulai mengocok _junior_ berukuran sedang miliknya dengan gerakan lambat.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukan _Junior_ mu yang memenuhi _hole_ ketat ku.. Aaah..Oohh.. Kyuhyun-aaahh" Sungmin meningkatkan intensitas mengocok nya. Tubuhnya menegang dan peluh mulai membasahi tubuh _naked_nya.

.

"Jujur, aku lebih menyukai tangan mu atau bibir mu yang memanjakan _Little Ming_! Ohhh My BabyKyuhhh.. Aaahh..Haaaahh" Sungmin mempercepat gerakan tangan kanan nya yang berada pada _junior_nya yang menegang sempurna. Dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur memilin _nipple_ nya sendiri.

.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan nafas yang memburu. _Libido_ Kyuhyun yang sudah naik di ambang batas karena melihat _junior_ Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan tanpa bulu itu. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan, Sungmin –sang kekasih yang tampak polos dan wajah cantiknya selalu memerah kala Kyuhyun menggodanya dapat melakukan permainan _'Single'_ se-nakal ini. Lalu Kyuhyun mulai melepas boxer dan celana dalamnya. Sehingga sekarang terlihatlah '_Little Cho'_ yang sedang mengacung ke tangan kanan yang menggenggam _'Super'_ _Junior_ nya dan segera mengocok sesuai dengan gerakan yang ditunjukan Sungmin di layar laptopnya.

.

"K-Kyuuh.. ohhhh. Ohhh.. haaaah..ehmmmh faster babyyyyh."

Sungmin mulai menutup matanya, mendongkakan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar mereka dan merancau tidak jelas. Dan Sungmin membayangkan Kyuhyunlah yang sedang menggenggam dan meremas _junior_nya.

"aahh Kyuhyun-ah.. ehhmmmph ini nikmaathhh ohhhh….shit…aaahh. Biasanya kau yang akan mengocok Junior ku dengan tanganmu, dan bibir mu akan menghisap _nipple_ ku.. ohh Kyuhh dengan membayangkan saja aahh aku sudah ingin _orgasme_ oohh."Sungmin berkata dengan suara bergetar dan nafas yang terputus-putus. Sungmin semakin gencar menaik turunkan tangannya di _junior_ yang berkedut sempurna itu sekaligus meremas _twins_ _ball_ yang menambah kenikmatan baginya.

.

"Aahh.. _hyunggh.. you're so DAMN sexy!you make me crazy min!ohh..shit_!" Kyuhyun terus saja mengumpat dan meneriaki nama kekasihnya. _Junior_ yang semakin lama semakin menegang itu mulai berkedut.

"KYUHYUN-AAAAHHH!" Sungmin berteriak bersamaan dengan hasratnya yang terlepaskan.

.

Sungmin memainkan –ehem _sperma_ yang ada di tangannya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan kembali berjalan menuju kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Dengan gerakan seduktif, ia memulai kembali aksi mesumnya. Lelaki pencinta warna pink itu menjilati dan menghisap 3 jarinya lalu mulai memasuk-keluarkan jari yang penuh dengan _sperma_nya itu.

.

"Aaahh ternyata lebih enak rasa _sperma_ Kyunnie, _Sperma_ Kyunnie memang yang terbaik." Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan wajah polosnya, tersenyum manis sekali, menunjukan ibu jarinya ke arah Kyuhyun dan mata yang mengerling nakal.

.

"oohhh.. Shit! Hyungh.. " Kyuhyun merasa _Junior_nya sangat sakit, karena sampai sekarang cairan putih kental itu tidak keluar-keluar juga. Ditambah mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang terkesan sangat-sangat naughty tapi memasang wajah polosnya. Dia terus menggocok _junior_nya dengan memasang wajah memelas kepada Sungmin seolah mengatakan –Aku-belum-keluar-hyung-cepat-bantu-aku-menyelesai kan-ini.

.

Seakan tahu maksud kekasihnya, Sungmin kembali bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju kasurnya lagi. Sungmin mulai naik ke kasur _Queen Size_ milik Kyuhyun, ia mengambil guling yang biasa menemani tidur Kyuhyun. Lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas guling itu dan mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang tergolong cepat sehingga Junior yang tadinya melemas sehabis _orgasme_ kembali menegang akibat bergesekan dengan sarung guling Kyuhyun.

"ohhh Kyunnie aaahhhh..ssshhhh" Sungmin terus melakukannya dengan kepala yang ia dongkakan ke atas. Jangan lupa tangan kanan Sungmin yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengusap dan sesekali mencubit _nipple_ nya sendiri. Dan jari di tangan kiri yang menganggur ia jilati.

.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mampu menangis dalam hati, andai saja dirinya saat ini tidak sedang di Jepang. Pasti ia yang akan menempati posisi guling itu.

Sungmin menghentikan permainannya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di layar laptopnya sedang memasang wajah horny tingkat akutnya. Kyuhyun melengos kecewa karena Sungmin menghentikan permainannya. Ia berniat protes kalau saja Sungmin tidak berucap lagi…

"Kyunnie sayang, kau merindukan ini kan?" Sungmin menungging ke arah kamera laptopnya, kemudian jari-jari yang tadi ia sudah hisap dan basah karena _saliva_ bercampur sperma miliknya mulai ia sentuhkan ke lubang _hole_ berwana pink _favorite_ Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian langka itu hanya mampu mebelakan matanya dan menahan nafasnya beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membayangkan –_Ani_, bahkan membayangkan saja Kyuhyun tidak berani. mengingat sang bunny nya itu sangat sangat polos dalam urusan ranjang- Sungmin akan melakukan hal ini. _Mungkin, Nae chagi sangat merindukan sentuhanku_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Arrgghh.._Appo_ Kyunnie…"Sungmin berteriak kala Jari yang tadi mengelus _hole_ pinknya mulai ia masukan kedalam hole tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan pada _junior_nya ketika mendengar suara kesakitan sang kekasih. Walaupun nafsunya sudah ditingkat paling atas, tapi dia tidak tega melihat sang kekasih yang kesakitan.

"_Hyung,_ kalau kau sakit jangan diteruskan lagi, _chagi_." Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk menghentikan gerakan jari kekasihnya di dalem _hole_ tersebut. '_Setidaknya kalau aku yang melakukan itu, aku akan menciumi bibirnya atau mencumbu tubuhnya agar ia tak kesakitan. Tapi kalau berhenti sekarang gimana nasib Little Cho yang menegang sempurna ini_'batin Kyuhyun dengan mata yang melirik ke arah _junior_ yang masih saja menegang sempurna –Author baru saja akan memuji Kyuhyun tapi tidak jadi! Sekali _pervert_ tetaplah _pervert_. Ckck

"_Gwenchana_ Kyu." Sungmin kembali memasukan jari kedua dan ketiganya. Sungmin menahan rasa sakitnya dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan ke _bed cover _Kyuhyun dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ringisannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencengkram keras sang _Little Cho_, dan mengocoknya dengan cepat dengan mata yang terfokus kepada _hole_ pink milik sang kekasih.

.

"Kyunniehhh.. coba saja jari-jari ini adalah _junior_ mu yang besar itu….sssshhhs. Dan aahhh kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan ku kesakitan seperti tadi kan? Oohhh ini nikmaaathh. Pasti kau akan mengocok _junior_ ku seperti ini kan?" Sungmin memulai mengocok _junior_nya lagi dengan tangan kanan yang menganggur.

Melihat sekaligus mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang terkesan sangat menggairahkan itu, rasanya _junior_ Kyuhyun ingin meledak saat itu juga.

.

"Minnie-Hyunghh.. lebih cepat lagi gerakan jarimu! Cepaaaaat!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi karena sang _little Cho_ sudah berkedut hebat.

Sungmin yang mendengar perintah seme tercintanya itu, kembali menggerakan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang _hole_nya yang sekarang melonggar itu.

"Kyunnie ohhh yeaaaah akuuhh hampir sampaaaai." Sungmin mendesah nikmat kala jari-jarinya menyentuh telak _sweet spot_ miliknya.

"_Nado Hyung_! Gerakan lebih cepat jarimu di dalam _hole_ pink _favorite_ ku itu!aahhh… Ohh shitt!" Kyuhyun mengatakan sambil tetap memandang _hole favorite_nya itu dan menggerakan gerakan tangannya lebih cepat..

"Aaahh...oohhhh..sssshhh.." Sungmin mempercepat gerakan di jari-jari tangan kirinya dan junior nya yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"oohhh.. Minnie _Hyung_..ohhhh" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kepala mendongkak ke atas. Membayangkan tangan mulus sang kekasih yang sedang menggenggam _Junior_nya yang sedang berkedut hebat itu.

"Kyunnie akuuuhh sampaaaaaiii" bersama dengan teriakan kekasih imutnya, layar laptop Kyuhyun menjadi Hitam.

"EHHHHHH?"

.

.

Hening…..

.

.

"KYAAA LAPTOP SIALAAAAN! AKU BAHKAAAN BELUM MENGELUARKAN HASRAT KU!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi sambil membanting laptop miliknya sehingga benda Laknat yang menunda _orgasme_ nya itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Laptop Kyuhyun lowbat! Salah Kyuhyun sendiri yang tadi malam lupa mengecash laptopnya. Huahahahahaha YA CHO KYUHYUN, HOW POOR YOU ARE!

.

.

.

OMAKE

Beberapa saat kemudian…..

Terdengar suara desahan dari kamar Kyuhyun –tepatnya kamar mandi- tempat Kyuhyun menginap. "Ohhh..ssshhh..Minnie hyunghh….faster babyyyhhh…yeaaaahh"

Ternyata _uri evil magnae_ sedang bermain _'Single'_ sambil membayangkan bahwa yang sedang bermain dengan _HIS 'SUPER' JUNIOR _adalah sang Minnie bunny baby nya.

"_Awas kau Lee Sungmin, aku akan 'menghabisi' mu sepulangnya aku ke Korea" _Kyuhyun bertekad dalam hatinya!

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Gimana gimana kalo FF yang ini? hahaha

ini FF debut ku setahun yang lalu jadi maaf kalo bahasanya masih berantakan dan jelek banget (?)

ini aku repost tanpa di edit ulang. jadi maaf lagi kalo banyak typonya.

lain kali aku bakal perbaikin typo nya.

Ohiya reader deul boleh tanya? Selain Kyumin, pair apalagi yang kalian suka?

jujur aja aku sedikit menyukai pair HaeMin jadi jangan kanget kalo nanti aku post FF HaeMin xD

Tapi aku tetep mencintai KyuMin sepenuh hati ko dan percaya kalo KyuMin yang REAL!

.

contact me on twitter : at mingpouty mention for followback~

.

Nah yang terakhir... Anak baik pasti memberikan Review ;) kkk


End file.
